Such hydrodynamic torque converters are commonly known. They can be arranged in drive chains of motor vehicles, and particularly between an input drive side and an output drive side. A pump wheel, which is connected to the input drive side is arranged inside a housing of the torque converter, and the pump wheel can drive a turbine wheel. The turbine wheel is in turn connected to the output drive side via the action of a torsional vibration damper. The torsional vibration damper has the primary task of reducing torsional vibrations between the input drive side and the output drive side.
For this purpose, the torsional vibration damper has a damper input drive component connected to a drive component such as a lock-up clutch, as well as a damper output drive component connected to the output drive side, meaning to a damper hub, for example, where the damper output component can rotate to a limited degree with respect to the damper input drive component, opposing the action of two damper stages which are operatively connected in series and which each include multiple energy storage elements. The energy storage elements of the two damper stages are arranged on a common radius, making it possible to achieve a good damping of the torsional vibrations of the torsional vibration damper and of the hydrodynamic torque converter. Additionally, the energy storage elements of the two damper stages are operatively connected to each other via an intermediate damper component, and a vibration absorber, for example, in the form of a centrifugal pendulum, is attached on a radial extension of the intermediate damper component. The vibration absorber functions to improve the torsional vibration damping of the torsional vibration damper.